fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Alignment
In Fighting Fantasy, Alignment is mainly used in terms of religious belief. The Gods a particular character follows will determine his or her alignment and personal behaviour. A character who follows the gods of the Celestial Court will be aligned with Good; a character who follows the Trickster Gods or one of the Animal Court deities will be aligned with Neutrality; and a character who follows the Dark Lords or the Demon Princes will be aligned with evil.Advanced Fighting Fantasy – The Roleplaying Game, "Religion". pgs. 87-98 On Titan, most beings will respect all the gods of their particular alignment, while venerating and devoting themselves to one god in particular (a farmer who is of Good alignment will respect all the Good deities, while venerating Galana, the goddess of plants and fertility). Law and Order "Law", "Law and Order", and "Lawful in Fighting Fantasy often mean beings simply "opposed to Chaos". In the creation myth of Titan, Death is referred to as acting in opposition to the "Lawful Gods", who seem to be the same beings as the the Gods of Good. -"The Forces of Good" - pgs. 45-65 In another instance, the inhabitants of the Vale of Willow are referred to as "Lawful goodfolk", who are threatened by the Chaos supporter Balthus Dire. - page 22 Similarly, the fallen knight Belgaroth championed the power of Chaos against the "Lawful" forces of Chivalras IX, Belgaroth's brother and the King of Ruddlestone. - Introduction p.23 Good "Good" means practising virtues such as kindness, honesty, courage, and generosity. These virtuous are embodied by the gods of the Celestial Court, such as Telak, Libra and Usrel. -"The Forces of Good" - pgs. 45-65 Those beings on Titan who align with Good will follow these gods, and work to embody these virtues in their lives. Neutral The Neutral Forces are outside the struggle between Good and Evil. There are two such factions; one is the Neutral group led by the Trickster Logaan, who try to manipulate and balance the forces of Good and Evil. -"The Neutral Forces" - pgs. 66-69 The other example is the Animal Court, who have opted out of the struggle. The Animal Court's alignment is often described as "Neutral", or "True Neutral" referring to the fact that each deity of the Animal Court's main interest is in the survival of his or her species. Evil The simple definition of Evil on Titan would be the "opposite of good". However, the term Evil is often coupled with Chaos to illustrate that which opposes Good in Titan. For example, the Dark Lords of Chaos are those who led the forces of Evil in the First Battle. -"The Forces of Evil and Chaos" - pgs. 70-98 - ??/150-153 Although the terms Evil and Chaos are distinct, they are very often used interchangeably or coupled together. For example, the backcover of Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World talks of "the delicate balance between Good and Chaos", and then goes on to talk of the forces "of Good and Evil". - Back Cover More to be added Chaos The book Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World variously talks of Chaos as being an interchangeable term with Evil, a term that should be coupled with Evil, or a term that stands apart in its own right. Although the terms Evil and Chaos are distinct, they are very often used interchangeably or coupled together. For example, the backcover of Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World talks of "the delicate balance between Good and Chaos", and then goes on to talk of the forces "of Good and Evil". Elsewhere within canon, Chaos is deemed the opposite of "Law and Order" which is a more logical pairing and in keeping with other game systems. Chaos is sometimes described as the greatest threat facing the forces of Good on Titan; the protagonist of Dead of Night is described as "having seen the danger that the creatures of Chaos pose for the future of the free world." - pg. 9 It is possible that the difference between Evil and Chaos is that Evil characters may commit evil acts out of a ruthless desire for wealth, to gain political power, or to advance a particular cause. Chaotic characters, by contrast, may be murderous psychotics who commit evil acts out of a nihilistic desire to cause harm for its own sake. Non-canon More to be added See Also References Category:Concepts and Ideas Category:Advanced Fighting Fantasy Entries